The present invention relates to a support structure for a vehicle radiator assembly, and more particularly to a vibration isolating non-metallic radiator mounting bracket.
Various mounting arrangements for vehicle radiator assemblies are known. As the radiator is typically a rather heavy component, retention of the radiator assembly requires a solid support. Typically, a plurality of metal brackets are welded to a vehicle frame and the radiator assembly is attached thereto by threaded fasteners. Disadvantageously, welding requires an increased number of working steps during vehicle assembly.
Further, conventional mounting arrangements typically require threaded fasteners to assure a secure mount between the bracket and the radiator assembly. In many instances, the threaded fasteners may work lose which may result in vibration. Complex attachment arrangements are thus typically required to minimize vibration.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a support structure for a vehicle radiator assembly which providing a secure vibration isolating mounting arrangement.
The radiator mounting bracket assembly according to the present invention includes a mounting bracket and a vibration isolator. The vibration isolator is mounted within an opening formed in the mounting bracket to engage a mounting pin which extends from an upper surface of a radiator.
The mounting bracket is formed of a non-metallic material such as glass-filled polypropylene. The mounting bracket is a substantially step-shaped member which steps down from the vehicle frame to the upper portion of the radiator to exerts a force upon the radiator to drive the radiator toward a lower attachment point. A plurality of ribs in the upper surface of the mounting bracket are provided to increase the structural rigidity thereof.
The vibration isolator is a substantially annular member which receives the mounting pin while providing a pad section to engage the upper surface of the radiator. A rigid, yet vibration isolating retention is thereby achieved.
Another embodiment of the mounting bracket provides an integral retainer. The retainer is preferably a hook-like member which extends from the mounting bracket in a cantilevered arrangement to retain vehicle conduits, cables, hood rods or the like.
The present invention therefore provides a support structure for a vehicle radiator assembly which achieves a secure vibration isolating mounting arrangement.